The Hawk and the Rose
by azure flame knight12
Summary: This is a AU story; What would you do to save someone you love? How far would you go? Would you commit heinous acts to make sure they are safe and healthy? Those are the questions Jett aka Hawkeye asked himself when he became a bounty hunter in Gun Gale Online. It was going great until one event lead him to meet a certain Rose. Sorry if the summary sucks, story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone? This is the first time I wrote a story like this so i'm sorry if it's bad and any tips or pointers on how to write a story like this will be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this story. A big thanks to ShadyViper for helping me with my grammar which isn't my strongest point. Please let me know what you think of the story but no flames as i said this is the first SAO/VRMMO story i wrote.

I don't know RWBY or SAO: GGO

Normal Speech

 _Thoguhts_

* * *

 **Welcome to GGO**

It was an all to familiar scene for Jett; the bleak white hallways and the lingering scent of disinfected that hung in the air. The doctors and nurses that passed by him gave him no thought since it was nothing for him to be here after school got out. Jett sighed in sadness before looking through a window into a isolated room where a massive machine rested. He paid no attention to the machine however he did look at the person the machine was keeping alive. He watched as the doctors did a check up on the middle aged woman checking on her vitals and if she would respond to anything. Jett held out hope that after all these years; 5 years of waiting and hoping beyond hope that a miracle would happen. That the woman in the room, his mother, would response to the treatment. He ran his hand through his messy auburn hair pacing in front of the window growing restless with each passing second. A tap on the window got his attention making him quickly look at the source seeing the doctor that was checking his mother. Hope filled him but it quickly vanished as the doctor looked at Jett with a sorrowful face frowning and shaking his head. Jett half expected this outcome it was the same one that he got repeatedly. He sigh waving to the doc as his way of saying thanks before walking down the empty hallway. His feet echoing off the walls.

"I guess that procedure is the only way for mom to get better." He said aloud to himself.

He called the elevator and stepped in frowning as the doors closed the silver of the doors reflecting his deep green eyes that were currently bloodshot from the lack of sleep. But he knew he couldn't sleep not yet; not tonight nor any time soon. It was time for him to hunt, make money...and kill players.

* * *

Ruby Rose dashed through the hallways of Beacon academy after the final bell rang. She didn't wait for her sister to catch up to walk home as usual. Ruby was in a hurry to get home and log into Gun Gale Online. She hoped from one foot to the other as she jogged in place waiting to cross the busy streets. As soon as the light turned green she took off across the road and down the street to her home. She opened the door to the two story house she lived in with her sister Yang and their father before entering her room throwing her school bag into the corner of the room. She grabbed her AmuSphere from her desk putting it on and laying on the bed with a smile.

"Link Start!" she said happily.

Her eyes closed as the AmuSphere activated sending her into the world of Virtual reality.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and found herself in the familiar city of Glocken. She walked towards a shop passing other players as she stopped looking at herself in a window. She admired herself in the window. As she wore a black and red jacket with matching pants and a strapless top under the jacket with her signature cape on. She nods approvingly before entering the shop and buying sniper rifle ammo as well as checking out the newest models before she stepped back out to the grey and bleak city heading towards the teleporter. The massive skyscrapers nearly blocking out the black sun. Ruby stood on the teleporter as a interface appeared in front of her along with different areas she could go to. She looked at them trying to decide which area it was.

"I think it was the underground ruins." Ruby remarked placing a finger on her chin thinking.

She selected the underground ruins and was taken there instantly.

* * *

The enemy sniper androids didn't know what hit them as Ruby sniped their heads off rushing a familiar "Dead" message appearing above the fallen enemies before they shattered into thousands of crystals. She slid to a stop as she noticed some drone enemies taking out some other players before she took cover behind a wall. She started to back away before she felt the barrel of a gun pointed at her back.

"Well well what do we have here? A lost little girl?" A deep voice said behind her.

She slowed turned around and came face to face with a shotgun pointed right at her. The man holding it had shoulder length hair wearing a eye patch with a dark blue uniform flanked by a group of other players wearing gas masks.

"I-I'm not looking for trouble. Can't we just get along?" Ruby asked nervously knowing her sniper was useless at this range.

The man started to laugh as well as the others.

"This is GGO girl, there's no getting along here, it's every player for themselves. But I'll tell you what, leave all your gear here and I MAY feel geneous and let you live." The man sneered.

Ruby stared at the gun, her instincts told her to run for it but she knew even if she did get away from the man with the shotgun one of his teammates would get her. She hoped for someone to help her; to give her time to get a distance away so she could fight. A second later the sound of a AR firing filled the area as the players were mowed down by a unseen assailant. The remaining players quickly got their weapons ready scanning the area in a panic. Ruby took the chance and dived behind some cover pulling out her sniper rifle and firing at the man with the shotgun killing him. Between Ruby sniping and the mysterious AR wielder the remaining players didn't stand a chance. A minute later the last player fell shattering into crystal pieces. Ruby took the time to reload her gun before she heard feet approaching, in a swift motion she came out of cover pointing it at a young man with auburn hair and wearing a dark purple jacket with a golden design on it and camo cargo pants. He quickly put his hands up a AR resting on his back.

"Relax! I'm friendly." He told Ruby.

"I just wanted to see if you're alright."

Ruby slowly lowered her gun before nodding.

"Yea i am, Thanks for the help back there. Name's Ruby." She introduced holding her hand out to him as she smiled.

The young man shook her hand returning the smile.

"Call me Hawkeye pleasure to meet you Ruby. By chance are you new to GGO?" Hawkeye asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Ruby started to play with her fingers shyly and looked away.

"Y-Yea, i am i just started a yesterday." She explained.

"I thought so, those guys are renowned for attacking newbies. I can't stand people like that...they suck the fun right out of games." Hawkeye said walking past Ruby before looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get going. Stick with me and I'll help you out." Hawkeye said.

Ruby nodded before following Hawkeye farther into the ruins.

After awhile Ruby and Hawkeye reached a box in the center of a large room and they looked around guns ready just in case before they walked towards the box.

"Thanks for the help Hawkeye, i wouldn't have gotten here without you." Ruby told him smiling at him.

"It's no problem, i'll admit it's better than playing solo" Hawkeye replied as they walked towards the box.

"You Solo? Why do that?" Ruby asked slightly surprised.

Hawkeye stopped at the box along with Ruby as he sighed.

"...I lie to myself." Hawkeye replied cryptically.

Ruby looked at him confused tilting her head slightly.

"I keep telling myself 'i don't need anyone.' but in reality...No one needs me." Hawkeye said sadly and downtrotedly.

Before Ruby could say anything the box opened revealing a small crossbow like weapon and Hawkeye looked at it with wide eyes.

"I'll be damned...it's a UFG." Hawkeye said in awe.

"UFG?"

"It means Ultimate Fiber Gun. Think of it as a grapple gun that will let you fly across the sky. I heard rumors but i never seen one before. I think this is the first one they put in game." Hawkeye explained as they both looked at the gun.

" _With this I'll be able to get more contracts done and better advantage points while not putting me in to much danger."_ Hawkeye thought.

Ruby jumped when she heard the click of a gun and she quickly turned seeing it was Hawkeye who had a desert eagle pointed at her face. Terror flooded her mind making it shut down as Hawkeye looked at her sorrowfully as he held the gun at her.

"W-What?" she asked in fear and horror.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but i need that gun. It'll be a great help to me." Hawkeye said sadly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked frozen in please.

"Let me answer that with some questions of my own...what would you do to save someone you love? How far would you go? Would you commit heinous acts to make sure they are safe and healthy?" Hawkeye asker her.

"B-But I thought we were friends!" Ruby exclaimed

Hawkeye recoiled slightly in shock and surprise before he hung his head his hair covering his eyes.

"...I'm sorry Ruby…." He said before looking at Ruby his face full of regret and sorrow.

"I'm...really am sorry."

That was the last thing Ruby heard as the bullet hit her in the head.

It was as if time was in slow motion for Ruby; She turned to look at Hawkeye as she fell hurt and sadness but it soon turned to surprise and shock when she saw Hawkeye standing there tears threatening to flow from his sorrowful eyes. As she looked at him she hit the steel ground and everything went black.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you all enjoyed the story as i said it's the first time I wrote one like this so please any times or advice will be a great help. Thank you all for taking the time and reading and I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter til then take care!


	2. Old enemies and new friends

How is everyone doing tonight? I hope well sorry it took so long to finish this chapter I've been dealing with stuff IRL and things are finally calming down. Thank you all being patient for the chapter. A big thanks to ShadyViper for being the co-author and coming up with the item in this chapter and thank you all for taking the time and reading the chapter and I hope you all enjoy the story. I have a idea bouncing around in my head but I want to get everyone thoughts on it. Would anyone be interested in a crossover story of RWBY and .hack G.U? Let me know if you want to read one and let me know what you think of this chapter but please no flames.

I don't own RWBY nor Sword Art Online

Normal speech

 _thoughts_

* * *

 **Old enemies and new friends**

" _What would you do to save someone you love? How far would you go?"_

Those questions kept echoing in Ruby's mind as she sat at Beacon with her friends during lunch time. Until a loud 'bang' made her squeak in surprise snapping herself out of her thoughts. She quickly turned to look at a young woman with long golden hair and her normal lilac eyes red due to anger.

"How could he do that to Ruby?" She yelled in pure anger.

"Calm down Yang it's just a game." Weiss said in an annoyed tone as she tried to eat.

"It doesn't matter! Ruby called him her friend and how does he reply?! By shooting her in the head! All over a item!" Yang replied smashing her fist into the table making their trays and food rattle.

"What do you think Blake?" Weiss asked their level headed friend as she looked over at a girl with a bow on her head who was reading a book. She peeked over her book with her amber eyes looking at her friends.

"I think sometimes people do bad things for good reasons." Blake replied looking back at her book.

"Sounds like you know the guy." Yang said suspiciously

"If I knew who he was I would tell you but unfortunately I don't." Blake replied looking at Yang with a blank face.

Yang studied her for a second as if seeing if she was lying when she was satisfied Yang looked at Ruby throwing her arm over her shoulder.

"Well don't worry little sis because I'll be joining you now!" Yang said proudly pointing a thumb at herself.

"What?" Ruby asked surprised her eyes widen.

"I'll start GGO as well and if anyone else tries anything I'll be there to help you!"

As the two sisters talked Weiss noticed Blake looking at a corner where Jett was sitting looking at his scroll reading something as he took a bite from his lunch.

"Why are you looking at that weirdo for Blake?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Weirdo?" Blake asked tensed up slightly before relaxing.

"Yea I mean he's always alone and doesn't talk to anyone. He's always looking at his scroll and sometimes talks to himself." Weiss explained as the bell that ended lunch rang and the students cleared out. As Blake stood up she glanced at Jett who was walking out.

"He wasn't always like that." Blake said quietly to herself following her friends out.

After classes let out Jett was walking home not heading to the hospital like normal when someone caught up with him.

"Yang is after you now." a female voice said to him.

Jett looked to the side and saw Blake walking next to him.

"You know if you're seen with me your image with be damaged right?" Jett replied calmly.

"You think i care about that? You're well being is more important to me then that! Look at you! It's like you haven't gotten any sleep in days!" Blake said anger in her voice and eyes.

"You know why Blake; I can't rest until I have enough money."

"How much is enough?"

Jett stayed quiet as he started to speed walk leaving Blake behind.

"Do you regret what you did to Ruby?" Blake asked making Jett stop walking taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"I do regret it Blake. But I think I have a way to make it up to her." Jett replied heading home leaving Blake confused to what he meant.

* * *

In GGO Ruby sat in a bar like area watching a tournament playing on a large screen TV waiting for Yang to join her. She took a sip of her drink someone sat beside her. Ruby turned to the person expecting to see Yang however her eyes widen in shock when she saw the person who sat next to her.

"H-Hawkeye?" She asked in complete shock.

"Look I know after that stunt I pulled you may not want to talk to me but I know of a item, one just as rare and unique as the UFG. I'll help you get it as my way of apologizing." Hawkeye explained seriously looking Ruby in the eyes.

Ruby looked at him unsure about it as images of what happened flash in her mind before she remember what Blake said

" _Sometimes people do bad things for good reasons"_

Ruby looked at him before sighing.

"First off what did you mean? When you said it could help you."

Before Hawkeye could explain a voice rang out startling both of them.

"So it was you!" A female voice yelled out angrily.

Hawkeye and Ruby looked up seeing a young woman with long wild golden hair a orange top showing slightly under a light brown jacket showing with a single button connected and showing some her midriff with black jeans and knee high boots running towards them pushing other players out of the way.

"Oh shit…" Hawkeye said before running away with the her right behind him.

"Ah! Yang! Don't kill him!" Ruby yelled quickly chasing after them.

Ruby chased them down losing sight of them before Hawkeye came flying out from a alley him landing on the ground on his back.

"Damn that girl hits like a tank." He groaned sitting up and rubbing his head.

Yang came walking out of the alley cracking her knuckles still furious before Ruby stepped in between them.

"Wait!" Ruby yelled at Yang making her stop in her tracks before Ruby turned to Hawkeye.

"Will you answer my question now?" Ruby asked looking down at Hawkeye as Yang stood beside her.

Hawkeye sighed looking between them chuckling slightly.

"I'm not exactly in a position to decline am I? Alright i'm a hitman. I use the UFG to get a better angle and position when i'm on a job." Hawkeye explained sitting up with his legs crossed.

"Why become a hitman?" Yang asked crossing her arms glaring at the young man.

"In this game you can turn ingame currency to actually money IRL. I need a lot of money really quick and badly."

"Why is that? Got a bookey or loan shark to pay off?"

"What? No! Bills to pay and living expenses you know rent, food that sort of thing! And…" Hawkeye started to say before getting a sad look in his eyes.

Ruby and Yang looked at him curiously as he decided to tell them the truth.

"For the past few years my mother has been in a coma at the nearby hospital where I live. The doctors tried all sorts of treatments to help her but she hasn't been responsive at all." Hawkeye told them sadly sorrow in his voice.

"Do they know what's wrong?" Ruby asked cautiously and curiously.

"I'm not the smartest guy around so when the doctors were explaining it to me I didn't understand a word they were saying but from what I was able to piece together. There's something wrong with her brian. There is a operation that could potentially help her but it's very VERY expensive as in if I saved up money doing normal jobs it would take me years to get enough and it would be to late."

"Now i get it and as a hitman you get way more right?" Yang asked starting to see the reasoning why he did what he did.

Hawkeye nodded looking at her.

"The minimal amount of credits I get for a job is 100,000 credits. The more hated or challenging the target is the larger the credits are. Sometimes I only get one shot at the target which is why I needed the UFG."

Ruby stood there letting the information sink into her mind before she stepped forward and held her hand out to him smiling at him.

"Fine I accept your apology under two conditions." Ruby told him as he looked up at her.

"What are they?"

"You help us get the item and you pay for Yangs weapons."

Hawkeye looked at her before grinning slightly taking her hand as she helped him up.

"Deal, we also need to get you a weapon for close range Ruby; a sniper is good for long distance shots and for surprise attacks but after that all bets are off." Hawkeye told her as all three walked towards the weapon shop.

* * *

At the weapon shop Ruby zipped around the store admiring all the different types of weapons they had on sale as other customers watched her some amused at her childish behavior while others were annoyed while Hawkeye and Yang stood to the side as Hawkeye had his menu open looking at Yang's states.

"Damn it Yang, don't just put all your points in strength if you do then you won't be able to use good weapons." Hawkeye said sighing.

"Then you tell me what i should focus on." Yang said crossing her arms clearly proud of her decision.

"Most weapons need a balance between strength and dexiety but having high luck would also help in enemy drops. With high luck you may get a very rare and powerful weapon." Hawkeye said leading Yang into the shop.

"I'll keep that in mind from now on."

"Do you have a weapon preference?"

"I was thinking a shotgun, I always want to fight with a 'yang'!"

Hawkeye groaned as Yang laughed at her pun as Hawkeye pointed her towards the area where the shotguns were.

"Hey Hawkeye! Come here i got a question." Ruby called out to him before he walked over to where she was in area where they keep the submachine guns.

Hawkeye saw her looking at two submachine guns trying to decide which one to get.

"What's up Ruby?" He asked standing next to her.

"What's the difference between a sirus and a spiral shadow?"

"A sirus is a optical gun which means instead of using normal bullets it uses energy packs which are great for taking down monsters and automatons. It has a large ammo clip and a fast firing speed but the down side of it is it's bulky and difficult to handle; while a spiral shadow is named after the magazine clip it uses which is shaped like a spiral which gives it a large loading cap but it's also is difficult to use due to the center of gravity always changing. The suppressor slows down bullets but it also reduces the chance of you becoming a target for a enemy."

Ruby still looked between them as if trying to decide which one would be better.

"I suggest the Sturm KZ." Hawkeye said pointing to a gun next to the sirus.

"It may be short but it has high accuracy and easy to handle on the downside the clips aren't that big."

Ruby nodded before getting one while Yang walked up to them with two shotguns.

"All i could use was these impact winds." Yang said dejectedly holding two pump action shotguns.

"I told you not to just focus on strength, once you get better DEX i'll buy you some new shotguns alright?" Hawkeye said.

Yang nodded and grinned giving him the shotguns.

"Still if you're able to dual wield two shotguns at the beginning levels...that's impressive." Hawkeye said in awe slightly.

"If you keep that up I may forgive you for what you did to my little sister and fall for you." Yang said with a wink.

Hawkeye gulped turning red before rushing off.

"I'll get us a ride to the control center." He told them as he left paying for the weapons giving them back to Ruby and Yang.

"But shouldn't we level up first?" Ruby asked curiously looking at Hawkeye who chuckled slightly.

"Trust me the Automatons will give plenty of experience more then the needle beetles between here and there." He replied with a grin as they left the weapon shop.

* * *

The wind blew through the remnant wasteland throwing the sand around as the ruined buildings filled with more sand while a large needle beetle walked through the sand leaving behind prints before a large three wheeled motorcycle fell on top of it crushing it under its' tires sending its' pincers and stinger flying into the air before they broke into crystals; Ruby and Yang hung onto the back of the motorcycle as Hawkeye drove it through the ruin city.

"Can you slow down?!" Ruby yelled to hawkeye to be heard over the rushing wind.

"This is awesome!" Yang cheered laughing and enjoying the ride as Hawkeye grinned speeding up as Ruby yelled in distressed at his antics hanging onto Yang for dear life.

Once at the control center they walked into a large room with three doors one on the left, one on the right and a large one in the center of the room that appeared locked, the one in the center had two lights attached to it. One green light and the other red.

"This isn't good seems like someone is already here." Hawkeye said crossing his arms as he looked towards the large door.

"What do we do then?" Ruby asks nervously

"We keep our guard up and get ready for a firefight." Hawkeye replied as his auto rifle appears in his hand walking to the right with Yang following getting her shotguns ready and Ruby gulped getting her strum KZ out following them.

* * *

The auto rifle automatons fired at Hawkeye and Ruby making them keep their cover before Yang ran out dodging the bullet lines before putting the shotguns up to their chests and firing destroying their torsos destroying them and breaking into crystals while Yang reloaded her shotguns.

"And that's how it's done!" She said grinning at them.

"You're fitting right into GGO Yang." Hawkeye replied as they walked deeper into the building coming to a console.

"If I knew this game would be this fun I would have joined ages ago!" Yang said pumping her fists as Hawkeye typed on the console before they hear a unlocking sound from the way they came.

"It's unlocked let's get going back to the main room." Hawkeye said.

Ruby and Yang nodded before following him back to the entrance.

At the entrance they saw the middle door open and Ruby and Yang started to walked towards it as Hawkeye stayed still.

"You two go ahead I'll stay here and take care of our company." Hawkeye said his eyes cutting to the door on the left.

Ruby hesitated but nodded as her and Yang walked ahead and the door shut behind them. As Hawkeye smirked slightly closing his eyes as footsteps approached him from behind.

"It's been some time hasn't it? Kirito the photon sword wielder." Hawkeye said with a amused voice.

"You! You'll pay for killing my friends!" A male voice said anger clear in his voice before the sound of a photon sword activating fills the large empty room.

"I always did want to know what would win in a one on one match your willingness to protect your friends or my determination." Hawkeye said grinning as he heard the male running towards him.

In one swift fluid motion Hawkeye made his desert eagle appear in his hand pointing it the black hair male wearing a matching overcoat with a purple photon sword in his hand. Both of them filled with intent to kill the other.

* * *

Ruby and Yang stopped in their tracks as a gunshot rang out and Ruby started to go back.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked her as she stopped Ruby with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to help Hawkeye!" Ruby said trying to escape Yangs grip.

"We will help him but right now we have to get the treasure! Or it will be for nothing." Yang said releasing her hold on Ruby.

Ruby sighed nodding in agreement before both ran into the middle of the room where a box waited to be open. Ruby quickly opened it and her eyes widen when she saw it was a black and red gauntlet that covered her lower arm but what was most surprising was the blade that protruded from it.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she quickly equipped it.

"Now you have a blade hidden in your sleeve literally." Yang commented chuckling.

However a scream of pain cut her off before they looked at the door.

"Hawkeye!" Ruby yelled getting the strum ready as she ran back with Yang following her.

* * *

Hawkeye sat on the metal floor with his desert eagle and hand laying a distances away on the other side of the room as Kirito stood over him with his sword pointing at Hawkeye as he looked at his missing right hand.

"You know I don't like you but I respect you." Hawkeye said glaring at Kirito.

"The feeling is mutual." Kirito replied raising his sword up to finish off Hawkeye. Rapid fire hitting Kirito made him jump back and slice away the bullets before Ruby came between them pointing her machine gun at Kirito.

"What? He had backup?" Kirito asked himself

"Leave him alone or you'll regret it!" Ruby threatened shaking slightly not use to fighting players.

"You're a newbie aren't you? Here is a tip for you, pick your friends wisely or you'll end up dead." Kirito said charging at Ruby.

Ruby lowered the run before meeting Kiritos sword with her new gauntlet blade making both Kirito and Hawkeye stare at it surprise.

"What?!" Kirito asked in shock.

"So that was the item here." Hawkeye commented.

"Hey!" Yang yelled out as all three turned to her seeing she had a female character pinned to the ground with a foot on her stomach the female in all white looked up Kirito desperately as she reached for her gun.

"Asuna!" Kirito cried out turning his attention to Yang who smirked.

"Ah ah i wouldn't try anything if I was you after all wouldn't want my finger to 'slip' on the trigger would we?" Yang taunted.

Kirito rushed towards Yang who just sighed pulling the trigger and Asunas pain filled scream filled the room making Kirito stop as her arm that was reaching for the gun was nearly completely gone.

"The next round is going in her head." Yang said menacingly as she pulled the second shot gun off her back pointing it at Asunas head.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked sighing in defeat.

"It's simple all i want is for you two to let the three of us go. If you do that I won't give her a quick trip back to the Glocken deal?"

"Fine it's a deal!" Kirito yelled

Yang nodded as Ruby helped Hawkeye up and lead him out before being followed by Yang who was keeping a eye on Kirito and Asuna before running after them. Ruby and Hawkeye waited on the motorcycle as Yang got on and started to drive back to the Glocken.

"Why? Why did you two come back for me instead of using the teleportation gate to get back home?" Hawkeye asked them curiously his hand still missing as red data flew from it at times.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other and Yang nodded to Ruby before Ruby nodded back looking at Hawkeye smiling slightly.

"Because friends don't leave friends behind." Ruby told him.

Hawkeye stared at her in surprise lowering his head a small smile on his face.

"Friends huh?" He asked aloud.

"That's right! We're friends which is why we'll also help out with your money problem!" Yang yelled above the wind as she sped up.

" _Looks like I'm not alone anymore in this world."_ Hawkeye thought to himself before his smile grew bigger.

* * *

There you have it everyone I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Let me know if you would like me to work on a RWBY and G.U cross over story. I have a couple of ideas bouncing around in my head. Once more thank you all for taking the time and reading this chapter and I hope you all keep enjoying the story. Til next time everyone take care!


	3. Authosr note and question

How is everyone doing? I was wondering would anyone like to read a SAO and RWBY story in a fantasy setting? Similar to ALO, ESO, .Hack or another one. I have a couple of ideas bouncing around in my head and depending on which game it'll be setted in. If you all don't mind please tell me which one you would like to see. Thank you all in advance for letting me know and taking the time to help me out til next time take care and have a good one.


	4. Update and new story

How is everyone doing? First off I like to apologize for not updating this story lately. I've been working on new stories one of which is a RWBY and ALO story called Sword Art Online: A Grimm Future. If any one is interested in checking it out please let me know what you think of it. I also started a twitter account so I could interact with you all and give updates to stories and where you can ask questions. It's smithkyle73, Also I had a new idea for a different version of this story. I'll post that chapter and then let you all decide which story I should continue with. One thing that will be different in the new one is that all four members of team RWBY will be playing GGO instead of just Ruby and Yang. I'll post on Twitter once it's done, Until next time; take care and have a good one


	5. update and Question

How is everyone doing? I just wanted to let you all know this story is still going, however, I've been working on other stories as well as having some personal stuff to take care of IRL. Anyway, I have a question I had a thought yesterday about if I should rewrite this book or not. Or perhaps write it anyways. Here is what would be different in the new book

-Jett would be Blakes brother and a mute

-Ruby and Yang would already be playing GGO as well as being friends with Kirito and the others

-Everyone from team RWBY would be playing the game and not just Ruby and Yang

-As well as a new title

This is what would be different that I can think of right off the top of my head. Let me know what you all think and thank you all for being patient while I sort my life out and try not to go to prison for smacking crazies/drama mamas. Til next time Take care and have a good one!


End file.
